tales_of_avalon_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Armory
Listed below are the various kinds of weapons that can be found inside the universe. These are generalities, specific types of weapons including material, quality, etc. should and will be mentioned in game. weapons not listed will be explained in game, and will be subject to a GM's opinion and knowledge. Swords Arming Sword: ''Straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 70 to 80 centimeters (28 to 31 in). Weighs generally around 2.5 lb, and most commonly found as a side arm among Knights not using a Longsword. ''Longsword: ''Characterized as having a cruciform hilt with a grip for two-handed use (around 16 to 28 cm (6 to 11 in)) and a straight double-edged blade of around 85 to 110 cm (33 to 43 in). Weight is generally around 2.4-4.0 lb, and is most commonly found being the primary weapon of a Knight. ''Estoc: ''Characterized as having a cruciform hilt with a grip for two handed use and a straight, edgeless but sharply pointed blade of around 0.91 meters (36 in) to 1.32 meters (52 in) in length. Weight is generally about the same as a Longsword, and is commonly found as a replacement for it. The Estoc is designed to pierce armor, and so is more commonly deployed against heavily armored foes. ''Two-handed Claymore: ''The average Claymore runs about 140 cm (55 in) in overall length, with a 33 cm (13 in) grip, 107 cm (42 in) blade, and a weight of approximately 5.5 lb (2.5 kg). This is an incredibly heavy weapon, and can not be used with one hand. As such, most Knights prefer to use a Longsword instead, as it allows them to carry a shield. You will still find individuals and Knights who will use Claymores however, for their brutal strength and power. ''Shortsword: Straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 45–68 cm (3.75-5.6 in). Weighs roughly 0.7–1 kg (1.5–2.2 lb), this is a weapon more commonly found among the common folk, those that can afford a sword that is. A smaller blade, easier to conceal and more common than most swords. Daggers Knightly Dagger: ''Straight, double edged knife with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 19 cm (7.5 in), and a weight of about 1 lb. Incredibly common among nobility and commoners alike. ''Rondel Dagger: ''Typically long and slim with a tapering needle point, measuring 12 inches (30 cm) or more; the whole dagger might be as long as 20 inches (50 cm). Similar to a dagger version of the Estoc, this type of dagger is generally used to counter armored enemies. ''Polearms: Halberd: ''The halberd consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. The halberd is usually 1.5 to 1.8 metres (5 to 6 feet) long. Easy to produce, and so is one of the more common weapon among armies. Good at counter horsemen, as well as fighting infantry with shields. ''Pike: